Phillip A. Batz Wiki
Cybernesis: the greater fulfillment of Human Potential through Information Technology in a rapidly changing Global Society. Cybernesis: The world in which we exist is changing rapidly. The changes in how we live, work, and play are historically unprecedented. Not since the invention of movable type has such a great change been in store for the human race. Digital technology not only allows us to record, store, and transmit information much faster and more efficiently than ever before, it allows us to rapidly process, interact, display, and immediately act upon information in ways that have never been available previously. This new reality gives unprecedented freedom to individuals, and highlights the social inefficiencies which have held so many of us back for so long. While there will always remain elements of our painfully negotiated harmony which will resist being resolved, we have now the possibility of resolving a great many more of our values in ways that are simply more acceptable to a greater proportion of people a great deal more often. We will become increasingly aware of the potential of those around us, their ability to make our lives more enjoyable, and the extent to which we can exchange our pathological need for control -- for a global society in which wealth is produced by others simply for the sake of living in a society which respects their innate value. Discuss my pages! I will be protecting some of these pages, but the discussion pages will be left open for anyone to comment on, and you can use my Usertalk page as well. If you wish me to visit your PKB, and give my two cents' worth, leave me a message. *My Plans for This Wiki *A Brief Note *Welcome to the Sausage Factory I've gotten 263 visits in the past week. Start banging some keys, boys and girls! = Collaborative Efforts = These sections are for material in which I'd really like to see others participate, or where I address the intellectual property of others and mark them out for special attention from those parties. I may have to move some older items here, but their inclusion in the "My Stuff" section does not make them a claim to originality. Pages listed here represent the efforts of the Community, and are not the sole efforts of myself (I wish). Shared Projects Groups can make pages here for works in progress or finished work. Critical thinking and editorial comments that I make concerning others' work will also go here, for availability and responsiveness. Reference Materials All the really technical stuff. Personal Wikia Research Compiled findings, suggestions, and experiences in designing and using a Wikia. Power Research Group Designing and using a Wikia for a group of dedicated members, either long-term or for a particular purpose/goal, with input from a larger user-base. Personal Data Lab These sections are designed to be experiments in use of a public Wiki for personal organization and security. Obviously you wouldn't store sensitive data or passwords here, but you can do some general planning and form templates. Working Material Make your own pages here to refer to during projects. Individual Efforts If you want to work solo, put a page here and have at it! If you can't upload to any particular page in this Wiki, place it here for me to see it. About this new color scheme... It sucks, dude. It rocks, dude! Just change it back and forget it happened. I'm leaving you detailed directions to find some taste. = My Stuff = The Phenomenal World News These pieces are entirely fictional. P;D Barney's releases NYPD "fishing" surveillance tapes Harley-Davidson "Greased Lightning" Electric Motorcycle, Now with Bass-boost! "It's like being able to switch pipes on the fly!" -- Badd, S., another satisfied customer. Cybernesis A series of discussions concerning the sort of person who will continue to do well in an evolving Cybernetic Age. This includes concepts like "Convergence". The ability to communicate effectively will increasingly depend on the ability to focus efforts at tiny scales (single characters and lines of code, etc.) in order to have effect at much larger scales (perception of the Global Will, for example). *Cybernesis Begins with Survival *Cybernesis, Academia, and S.O.H.K. *Passwords, Log-ins, Settings, and Us Pigeons *Elements of Cybernesis *Titan Jr. Overview of Academic Disciplines *How to be a Genius in Six Easy Lessons *The Wilson-Leary Circuits Made Comprehensible by Someone Who Actually Understands Them *Pedagogy is Dead *The School of Hard Knocks *Discovery and Performance *Complete Thoughts and Loose Ends *Epistemology from a New Point of View *The Crime of Practising Philosophy without a License Phenomenal Worlds *The Hero's Journey in Search of Meaning *The Wilson-Leary Circuits Made Comprehensible by Someone Who Actually Understands Them *Human Capability in Five Levels *Mankind in Five Levels *Constructs and the Scientific Method *Gamer, Hit Your Marks! *Greatness Awaits You *My Own Construct of "The Matrix" Series *The God-factions of Runescape *The Encyclopedia Philippos Good News *A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words...or so *Natural and Artificial Authority *The Rule of Nines *One Good Thing *Five Nines *Just So *Bliss *Philosophy for Everyone *Domains News *Discussion of Modality *A Study of Fundamental Logic *A Proposed Standard for Extreme Numbers *A New Theory of Unitarity *Human Capability in Five Levels *"X Sucks" Doesn't Suck *U.S./Iran Schema *Who Created the Universe? Um, We Did. *The Roads Not Taken *The Inertia of the Movement *Finders, Keepers? *Notes for Multiverse Systems Theory *Towards a Wholistic Theory of Entropy *Noumenal, Phenomenal, and Conceptual *Constructs and the Scientific Method *My Own Construct of "The Matrix" Series *The Five Rules About Rules *Minecraft Evolutions *Godel's Theorem and Finite Computation *Mental Fitness *Inspiration and Perspiration *Social Entropy *The Many Impossibilities of Flight Bad News *The Duty of Questioning Authority *There is no Constitutional guarantee of employment...or is there? *A Jar Full of P(r)ettiness *An Old Dungeon Master's Joke *In Case of Emergency, Break the Damn Glass, You Idiots *Concerning the Present State of the World and the Direction It Is Headed *Jeff Peterson Visual Notes These are scanned images of notes I've collected, presenting my ideas in their rawest form. You might recognize some of these concepts in my other texts. Enjoy, but bring at least a machete, and some caution. Notes for Projects *The Humanities and Empirical Methodology *The Illuminati in the Cybernetic Age *Wikipedia: Systems science *Wikipedia: William_Rowan_Hamilton#Quaternions *Civilization and its Discontents *Consciousness Explained Away *OSIRIS *Science and the Philosophy of Science *Levels of Discussion *Linguistic Fictionalization *Original Observations Only Occur to Individuals *Wicked Problems in Decision and Discovery *GNOSIS *The Reason All of You Suck *Command is the Magic Wand of the Worthless Harmful These pieces are dangerously unfinished, so proceed at your own risk! *The Many Sides of the Travelers' Dilemma *The Definitive Work on the Nature of Authority *Embodiment and Experience as Real Wealth *Prestige Economics and Valuation Economics *-Oidism *Neuro-Linguistic Bullshit *Philosophy of Science: My Personal Fantasticism *Effects of Scale in a Hierarchal Society *Recipe for a Viral Society *Titan Jr. *M.O.D.E *The Elephant Knows *It Would Be Threatening... If Men Were Women. *The Real Value of a Network *Knowledge Within Fictional Worlds *P.E.D.A.L.S. *How College Got Pwned *Human Properties *Gender Quotient (G.Q.) *Fundamental Dimensions *Language and Models *Game Designers' Notes *Notes for the Vajra Series *Green Lantern Color Schema *Mapping Wiki-page-spaces *Spiritual Cultivation *Anti-fragility and Many-Worlds-Management My Art Better than finger-paintings, but by how much? The Walter Ego Show!!! There's some stuff in my head too weird for me to claim as my own, so here for your amusement, I present to you, The Walter Ego Show!!! Weird Stuff This was too good to miss... Hobbies All things Wiki! Job Opportunities / Employment *Job Opportunities / Employment My (Public) Life Remember that a Wiki like this is open to being viewed by anyone. Be very careful about puttting identifying information here, about yourself or anyone else. *People *Places TinEye Sitemap *TinEye Sitemap Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Map:Main Page